Monster Book
by June Anderson
Summary: Quand les élèves de Monster High débarquent sur Facebook. Collaboration.
1. Part I

**Monster Book**

Saluuuut !

Après être tombé sur plusieurs « fanfic » dans le style réseaux sociaux, je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas en faire une sur Monster High ? » et c'est ainsi que ce « truc » est née. Nous avons essayé de limiter le plus possible de mettre des smileys.

Ce n'est certes pas de la grande littérature, mais qu'importe ?

Cette version sera prochainement publié sur le blog (avec couleurs & illustration) pour une meilleure compréhension (Lien dans mon profil) n'hésitez pas à faire un tour

En collaboration avec **Vampir Sanderson**.

**Monster High** appartient à **Mattel**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Venus McFly** a rejoint Monster Book

_Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Rochelle Goyle **: Bienvenue petite plante verte :)

(_Venus McFly aime ça_)

* * *

**Venus McFly** est maintenant ami(e) avec **Deuce Gorgon**, **Lagoona Blue** et 5 autres personnes

_Draculaura, Frankie Stein et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

**Draculaura** aime **Twilight**

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf**, **Clawd Wolf**, **Howleen Wolf** et 7 autres personnes aiment **Hurler à la lune**.

**Draculaura** : La pleine lune, c'est demain. Planquez-vous les amis, ça va hurler ! lol

(_Clawdeen Wolf aime ça_)

* * *

**Lagoona** **Blue** est en couple avec **Gil Webber**

_Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein,__et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Cleo de Nile** : Vous ne seraient jamais aussi pharaonique que moi et Deucy !

**Clawdeen Wolf** : pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à toi **Cleo** ? Et félicitation, ma belle !

_(Lagoona Blue et Gil Webber aiment ça)_

**Invisi Billy : **C'est pas trop tôt ! ) Même si avec **Spectra** on l'a su avant tout le monde Ahah !

**Spectra Vondergeist** : Merci de nous balancer, **Billy** !

**Lagoona Blue** : bande de petite fouine !

_(Spectra Vondergeist, Invisi Billy, Gil Webber et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

**Draculaura** est maintenant ami(e) avec **Clawd Wolf**

_Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable, Deuce Gorgon, et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Clawdeen Wolf **: Clawd !

**Clawd Wolf** : Bah quoi ? On est juste amis sœurette

_(Draculaura aime ça)_

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon** a était identifier dans une photo de **Frankie Stein**

_Operetta Phantom, Jackson Jekyll, Holt Hyde et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Operetta Phantom**: Oh mon dieu ! C'est vraiment très… Sexy !

_(Frankie Stein aime ça)_

**Thomas Cramé :** « Voltage » comme dirais **Frankie. **Ça te va très bien les tresses **Deuce** !

**Deuce Gorgon **: **Frankie**, on avait dit qu'on ne la mettrait pas.

**Frankie Stein : **Tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre, moi je n'ai rien dit.

_(Spectra Vondergeist, Abbey Bominable et 2 autres personnes aime ça)_

* * *

**Cleo de Nile** aime **« Cléopâtre, la dernière Reine d'Egypte »**

_Operetta et Nefera de Nile aiment ça_

**Frankie Stein**: J'aime beaucoup cette comédie musicale !

_(Cleo de Nile aime ça)_

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf : **premier jour des soldes, toute excitée. Journée avec **Draculaura**, **Frankie**,** Cleo **et** Ghoulia, ** trop hâte !

_Operetta Phantom, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

**Deuce Gorgone** : Super soirée avec **Clawd Wolf**, **Holt Hyde**, **Thomas Cramé** et **Gil Webber**.

_Spectra Vondergeist, Holt Hyde et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Holt Hyde** : C'était d'Enfer ! Merci Mec.

**Clawd Wolf** : avec un bon DJ !

_(Holt Hyde aime ça)_

**Spectra Vondergeist** : J'ai particulièrement appréciée le moment où **Deuce** a fini la tête dans les toilettes…

_(Invisi Billy, Purrsephone et Meowlody aiment ça)_

**Deuce Gorgon** : alors c'était ta jambe que j'ai vue à travers le mur ?

**Spectra Vondergeist** : oui :)

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf** aime **Jacob Black (Twilight)**

* * *

**Clawd Wolf** aime **"La meute des loups de Twilight"**

* * *

**Frankie Stein **à **Clawd Wolf** : depuis quand t'aime Twilight, toi ?

**Clawd Wolf** : Depuis que je suis allé le voir avec **Draculaura**.

_(Draculaura, Frankie Stein et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

**Draculaura** : a été voir Twilight avec **Clawd**

**Clawdeen Wolf** : pourquoi ta était le voir avec mon frère ?

**Draculaura** : Parce que tu étais partie avec **Frankie**, et comme ton frère c'est proposer, je n'ai pas refusée.

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist** aime **« Le journal de Monster High »**

* * *

**Robecca Stream** : En pleine révision de Sciences Folles !

_Rochelle Goyle, Venus Mc Fly, Skelita Calaveras aiment ça_

* * *

**Jackson Jekyll**: Trop facile, l'examen de Sciences Folle

_Ghoulia Yelps aime ça_

**Ghoulia Yelps** : Arrrrrrg ! Trop simple.

**Cleo de Nile**: Vous rigoler, les intellos ? C'était trop dur !

**Abbey Bominable** : J'ai trouvée ça assez simple.

* * *

**Grotoumou**: Arrrrg ! Arrg !

_Ghoulia Yelps aime ça_

* * *

**Toralei Stripe**: **Purrsephone** et **Meowlody**, je pense faire un gâteau avec pleiiiiiiiiiiin de farine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

_Purrsephone et Meowlody aiment ça_

* * *

**Toralei Stripe**, **Purrsephone** et **Meowlody** aiment **la farine**.

* * *

**Lagoona Blue** : Petite soirée en amoureux avec **Gil Webber**.

_Gil Webber, Draculaura, Clawd Wolf et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist** à ajouter une photo de **Invisi Billy** : SCOOP ! **Invisi Billy**, l'enfariné !

_Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone, Meowlody et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Invisi Billy** : Je pensais qu'on était dans le même camp.

**Spectra Vondergeist** : ça ne m'empêche pas de publier un scoop, sur toi, mon petit gâteau.

_(Invisi Billy aime ça)_

**Holt Hyde** : Ton chapeau en forme de cerise te va à ravir.

_(Clawd Wolf, Operetta Phantom aiment ça)_

**Invisi Billy** : Je ne répondrais pas à ce genre de provocation.

**Abbey Bominable** : A quoi c'est sensé ressembler ? On dirait un vieux fromage de yack

**Invisi Billy** : Je ressemble à un gâteau !

_(Abbey Bominable aime ça)_

* * *

**C.A Cupid** est maintenant amie avec **Frankie Stein**, **Abbey Bominable** et 17 autres personnes.

**C.A Cupid** participe à **Ghoules Party. **

* * *

A suivre…


	2. Part II

**Monster Book**

**Part II**

* * *

Cette « fanfic » est désormais disponible sur le blog de ma filleule (VampirSanderson) ainsi que sur le mien (JuneAnderson).

Nous remercions encore une fois Candy pour sa review :)

o.O.o

L'action de cette partie ce passe après la Goules Party.

En collaboration avec **Vampir Sanderson**.

**Monster High** appartient à **Mattel **_(Nous ne touchons pas d'argent)_

* * *

**Operetta Phantom** : Très bonne Goules Party. Vivement la prochaine.  
_Cleo de Nile__, __Spectra Vondergeist__ et __29 autres personnes__ aiment ça._  
**Frankie Stein**: Trop voltage !

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist** à **Deuce Gorgon** : Alors, on n'a pas fini la tête dans les toilettes à la Goules Party ?  
_Holt Hyde__ et __Clawd Wolf__ aiment ça._  
**Deuce Gorgon **: Tu vas me lâcher avec cette histoire ?  
**Spectra Vondergeist**: Pas de si tôt, petit serpent.

* * *

**Frankie Stein** : J'ai perdu ma main à la Goules Party. Si quelqu'un la retrouve, merci de me la ramener en urgence !  
_Invisi Billy__ aime ça._

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist** : Quelle ambiance de folie quand les platines prennent feu !  
_Abbey Bominable__, __Purrsephone__, __Meowlody__ et __10 autres personnes__ aiment ça._  
**Holt Hyde** : C'est à cause de **Thomas Cramé** ! Il m'a poussé et je me suis enflammé.  
(_Thomas Cramé__ aime ça._)  
**Cleo de Nile** : Le pire, c'est que j'ai finie décoiffée !  
(_Nefera de Nile__ aime ça._)  
**Deuce Gorgon** : Cleo !  
(_Draculaura__, __Frankie Stein__, __Grimmily-Anne McShmiddlebopper__ et __15 autres personnes__ aiment ça._)  
**Clawdeen Wolf** : Je trouve que le pire, c'est qu'on est dû écouter « Normi FM »  
**Thomas Cramé** : Arrêter de vous plaindre ! Vous, vous n'avez pas été frappé par la foudre, à cause de **Frankie** !  
(_Draculaura__ aime ça._)  
**Frankie Stein** : Promis, je ne sortirais plus quand il y aura de l'orage.  
**Invisi Billy** : Ça aurait mérité une photo, ça. Ahahah !  
(_Spectra Vondergeist__ aime ça._)

* * *

**Holt Hyde** et **Invisi Billy** aiment **Les blagues de Toto****.**

* * *

**Clawd Wolf** : Je crois que je suis amoureux...  
_Deuce Gorgon__ et __Gil Webber__ aiment ça._  
**Clawdeen Wolf** : De qui ?  
**Clawd Wolf** : D'une merveilleuse personne.  
(_Invisi Billy__ aime ça._)

* * *

**Venus McFly** aime **Les plantes carnivores**.

* * *

**Draculaura** : Désespère...  
**Lagoona Blue** : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma belle ?  
**Draculaura**: Je pensais être exceptionnel pour quelqu'un, mais je me rends compte que, finalement, je ne suis pas aussi merveilleuse qu'il espère.

* * *

**Invisi Billy** : **Spectra** et moi menons une enquête TOP secrète.  
**Spectra Vondergeist** : Si c'est top secret, pourquoi tu le dis alors ?  
**C.A Cupid**: Parce qu'il ne sait pas garde de secret.

* * *

**Holt Hyde** aime **Les petites poupées de Sandie**  
**Venus McFly **: Euh ?  
**Holt Hyde** : Je n'ai jamais mis j'aime à ça !  
(_Cleo de Nile__ aime ça._)

* * *

**Grotoumou** : Arrrrg, Arrrg,  
**Frankie Stein** : rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-ro-ma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**Invisi Billy** : Want your bad romance (8)  
(_Frankie Stein__ aime ça._)

* * *

**Grimmily-Anne McShmiddlebopper **: **Frankie**, j'ai retrouvé ta main :)  
**Frankie Stein** : Voltage ! Elle était où ?  
**Grimmily-Anne McShmiddlebopper **: Dans le saladier de grenadine. Je serais bien venue te la ramener, mais je dois partir.  
**Invisi Billy** : Si tu veux, je peux venir la chercher, je dois passer chez Frankie.  
**Grimmily-Anne McShmiddlebopper **: Ok, je t'attends.  
**Frankie Stein**: merci les amis.

* * *

**Operetta Phantom** aime **Black Veil Brides**, **Bullet For My Valentine**, **Blood On The Dance Floor**et 3 autres pages.

* * *

**C.A. Cupid** : Prépare les flèches de l'Amour.  
_Spectra Vondergeist__ et __Invisi Billy__ aiment ça_.

* * *

**Holt Hyde** : Je veux une petite poupée de Sandie ! Une bleue qui fait de la lumière !  
_Rochelle Goyle__, __Thomas Cramé__, __Deuce Gorgon__ et __3 autres personnes__ aiment ça._

* * *

**Clawd Wolf** est en couple avec **Toralei Stripe**.  
**Clawdeen Wolf **: QUOI ?  
**Invisi Billy** : C'est la faute à **Cupid** !  
**C.A. Cupid **: Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai trébuché sur le pied de **Billy**.  
**Meowlody** : Et ils vont rester en couple combien de temps ?  
**Purrsephone** : **Cupid** ?  
**C.A. Cupid **: Euh, je ne sais pas enfaite.  
**Howleen Wolf** : Quand mon frère retrouvera ses esprits, je te conseille de courir. Et vite !  
(_Clawdeen Wolf__ aime ça._)

* * *

**Holt Hyde** : Je suis une petite princesse.  
_Abbey Bominable__, __Jinafire Long__, __Manny Taur__ et __23 autres personnes__ aiment ça._  
**Jackson Jekyll ****:** Ont le savaient !  
**Clawdeen Wolf** : Cool tu pourras venir avec nous pour faire du shopping.  
**Holt Hyde **: Je ne suis PAS une princesse !  
**Frankie Stein** : C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore de couronne.  
**Deuce Gorgon** : Arrête de le nier petite diva.  
(_Invisi Billy__ aime ça._)  
**Invisi Billy** : Tu veux qu'on te jette des fleurs, tu veux des défilés, tu veux un monument qui crève le ciel avec ton nom gravé dessus.  
(_Deuce Gorgon__, __Jackson_ _Jekyll__, __Gil Webber__ et __15 autres personnes__ aime ça._)  
**Scarah Screams** : Le salopard !  
**Rochelle Goyle** : Vous avez trop abusé d'Avengers, vous.  
(_Operetta Phantom__ et __Venus McFly__ aiment ça._)

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon** aime **Les expériences culinaires de June Anderson****.**

* * *

**Holt Hyde** aime **les petits poneys**, **les bisounours**et 5 autres pages.

* * *

**Holt Hyde**: Si j'attrape la personne qui pirate mon compte, je l'étrangle.

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist** à publier une photo de **Frankie Stein**, **Draculaura**, **Thomas Cramé** et **Robecca Steam** : Pour toi mon petit gâteau (**Invisi Billy**).  
**Invisi Billy** : Génial ! Merci ma petite cerise.  
(_Spectra Vondergeist__ aime ça._)  
**Draculaura** : L'avantage d'être un vampire c'est que l'on ne peut pas voir ma tête ahah !  
(_Abbey Bominable__ aime ça._)

* * *

**Valentin** a rejoint **Monster Book****.**

* * *

Comme dirait Vampir « ça promet des emmerdes » :)

À suivre…


End file.
